Connections
by ILuvZero and Pocky yum
Summary: Finding myself in the VK world is hard to accept. But after some events happening, I'm starting to believe that I may belong here in this world after all.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

" Miss. Kyioshi!" my teacher yelled slamming her book on her desk. I sat up, rubbing my eyes from sleep.

" Yeah?" I asked looking at her. The teacher sighed and pointed to the board. " Answer this problem" she said an edge of annoyance in her voice. I sighed and closed my eyes, while resting my head on my left fist.

"Seven" I responded just as the bell rang. I stood up and grabbed my black messenger bag. As I swung it over my shoulder, I walked out of the boring classroom. Oh yeah… I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Lexy Kyioshi and I'm 16. I have long dark crimson hair that stops at my hips and dark brown eyes. And just like any other 16 year old I know, I'm obsessed with anime/manga. I also have a liking for vampires. Which is why I have a huge craving for Vampire Knight.

Once I was out of the school building, I listened to my ipod. ' Still Doll ' by Kanon Wakeshima blasted in my ears as I walked down the sidewalk. As I thought about the book report I had , I was tackled by someone yelling "LEXY!".

" What the heck?" I shouted. I looked to see my best friend Arisu Kazumi standing there wearing our school uniform, which was a black Goth Lolita dress. Her short brown hair framed her face as her large brown eyes sparkled with excitement. Behind her stood my other best friend and ' mother figure', Reiko.

Reiko's long sliver hair with an tint of blue came down in waves down her back. Her usual emotionless lavender eyes , shown amusement. I'm serious she pulled off the whole school uniform. She looks like an cute little doll.

" Oka-san~" I sang giving her a huge hug. She laughed her short wind chime laugh,

" hello" she said in an monotone voice. I let go and we began our lovely walk home. See we call ourselves the 'VK Trio'. Arisu is the overly hyper version of Yuuki. Reiko is like the female version of Zero. And I've been titled as the female version of Kaname. Weird if you asked me.

" You wanna know something?" I asked looking up at the sky. I felt Reiko and Arisu look at me.

" What?" Arisu responded, struggling with her headphones. I shook my head. " Never Mind" I sighed. What I wanted to say was I wish I could be in Vampire Knight. Oh well.

We soon arrived at my house and I waved to Arisu and Reiko. " Bye" Arisu yelled, waving like crazy. Reiko waved a small wave before I closed the front door. Dumping my school bag on the ground, I headed upstairs to my room. Opening the door, I shivered at the coldness from the other side. I walked in and changed into a dark blue nightgown that stopped above my ankles.

" uggh I hate high school" I mumbled into my pillow. I heard a lightly amused voice whisper, " your wish has been granted". I sat up startled.

" Who's there?" I shouted, getting out of bed.

'' _Just someone you know" the voice whispered as my eyes began to close. Before the darkness engulfed me, I saw a glimpse of flaming red hair._


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to Thank the following people. **

**Rechanxramenxlover**

**Katlinn**

**Saiyan Danika**

**Thank you so much for reviewing on my story, it means a lot.**

**Disclaimer : I Do not own Vampire Knight or it's characters all belong to Hino Matsuri. I only own my OC's.**

Chapter Two

When I woke up I found myself in what looked like a school infirmy. " Okay where am I?" I muttered sitting up. I dragged myself out of the cot and over to the large mirror. " ohh not a very pretty picture" I whispered.

My left cheek had a band aid on it, while my right arm was in a sling. ' Thank God it wasn't my writing arm' I thought as the door slid open. '' Oh your finally awake " a voice slightly higher than Arisu's said. I turned and I raised an eyebrow in shock. Yuuki Cross stood there.

' Holy Crap I'm in the Vampire Knight world, must have been that stupid voice who did this' I thought. " uh can you tell me where I am ?" I asked , pretending not to know anything. Yuuki brighten up at that question.

'' Your at Cross Academy" she replied cheerfully. I sweat dropped. ' she is so like Arisu' I thought as we walked down to the Headmaster's office. Yuuki opened the door and there sat the Headmaster behind his desk.

" SHE'S AWAKE THANK THE HEAVENS!'' he yelled hugging me.

"H-headmaster your hurting her!'' Yuuki yelled as my struggled to breath. He put me down and apologized non stop as I coughed. Damn Headmaster. '' It's fine but can you explain what's going on?" I asked.

Headmaster Cross returned to his seat, his expression serious. " You were found on the school grounds near the moon dorms, with minor injuries , hence the sprained arm" he explained as the door opened again. I frowned at the cold metal pressed against my head. I swung around with my rod ' Tsuki no Hikari' in my left hand. It knocked the weapon out of the person's hand. I looked down to see a gun with the words ' Bloody Rose' on it.

" It's not polite to point at people" I growled narrowing my eyes at the person famous for death glares. Zero Kiryu. He glared at me. Our little glaring contest was ruined by the Headmaster.

" That's enough you two, Kiryu apologize to..." the headmaster trailed off and looked at me.

" Kyioshi. Lexy Kyioshi" I responded emotionless. He nodded , then turned to look at Zero.

" Apologize to Kyioshi-san now" he said firmly. Zero narrowed his eyes at me. " Sorry" he mumbled. I smirked, which turned into a smile.

" forgiven" I said as he picked up the ' Bloody Rose'.

" Kyioshi-San?" I heard the Headmaster say. I turned to face him, while Yuuki was scolding Zero.

" I hope you don't mind that I put you into the Day Class and that your going to become a perfect" He said resting his chin on his folded hands. I shrugged.

" Sure I love to got nowhere to stay anyway" I replied. The Headmaster stood up excitedly, handing me my uniform with the badge. I frowned at the skirt. Oh well can always put shorts underneath them. " Yuuki show Kyioshi-San her room if there are any left" he said dancing happily.

" Yes sir " Yuuki said saluting him. I followed after her, bumping into Zero. " opps sorry" I whispered with an smirk on my face. I could feel him glare at my back.

**Regular POV**

Once both girls were gone, Zero turned to face the Headmaster angrily. " I don't trust her" he hissed. The Headmaster sighed as he took a sip of tea.

" Why not Kiryu?" he asked, looking up at the sliver haired boy. " she has the scent of the pureblood" he growled.

"That's because Kaname carried her here" the headmaster said calmly. Zero getting more frustrated, gritted his teeth to keep from shouting. " That's not what I mean, she has the aura of one" he said slamming his fist on the wooden desk in front of him.

The Headmaster sighed once more before saying , " I'll see what I can find, but for now please be nice to her". Zero turned around and walked towards the door.

" I can't promise that" he said before leaving.

**~ Time Skip~**

It had been a few days since I arrived in the 'VK' world. Everything was going well except for the fact that Zero kept giving me glares like every time I turned to see what time it was. I sighed as I made my way outside.

"KYA~". I frowned. These fangirls were worse in real life. I ran over to the gate and helped Yuuki out.

'' I'm going to kill every single one of them" I shouted over to Yuuki. She nodded, hearing my comment.

" Get used to it!" she shouted back. I heard the gate open and watched in disgust as the fangirls lined up neatly on each side. The Night Class came out and I raised an eyebrow as they all stared at me. ' Alright then creepy much?' I thought as some girls pushed Yuuki to the ground. I turned to glare at them, which got them to shut up.

Kaname came over and helped Yuuki up. Once they finished that lovey dovey moment, he turned to face me. " I see you're the new prefect" he said giving me a small smile. I bowed.

" Yes Lexy Kyioshi, It's a pleasure to meet you" I said looking up at him. Kaname eyes seem to narrow when he heard my name.

"Kaname!" a cheerful voice called. Takuma Ichijo walked over and rested a hand on Kaname's shoulder. "it's time for classes" he said. Kaname nodded and turned to face me and Yuuki.

" Don't hurt yourself Yuuki, and It was a pleasure to meet you Kyioshi-san" he said smiling. We watched as he walked away to join the others. As they walked away, the fangirls screamed happily . It was only my first day and they were already getting on my nerves.

" IF YOU DON'T GET BACK TO YOUR FREAKIN DORMS I SWEAR HALF OF YOU WON'T BE HERE TOMORROW!" I yelled. They ran away in fear and I smirked triumphantly.

" That was awesome don't you agree Zero?" I heard Yuuki say. I looked to my right to see Zero standing next to Yuuki. Just like Reiko, even though his expression remained blank, I could see hidden amusement in his eyes.

"yeah" he muttered before walking away. I stared after him before smiling.

**~ Later that Night ~**

Patrolling was not boring as you think it was. It was nice and peaceful. You could actually think without the fangirls screaming in your ears. " Hmm I wonder if-" I stopped when I heard shouting. ' Oh crap I forgot tonight was night that Aido was going to bite Yuuki' I thought running towards the scene. When I got there, both fangirls were knocked out, Aido had Yuuki in his hold, while Kain was staring off into space. I sweat dropped. ' okay then' I thought.

" Hey!" I shouted. They all turned to face me.

" you're the new prefect aren't you?" Aido asked licking his lips. I nodded. " yeah so?" I responded as he walked over to me. I swung out my rod and smirked when it shocked Aido. Kain looked shocked, while Yuuki looked worried.

" Don't mess with me unless you want to end up on the ground" I snapped. He just that damn smirk on his face that said ' I like to see you try'. In less then ten seconds, Aido was on his stomach with me on sitting on his back. A small knife was pressed against his neck.

" Like I said Don't mess with me" I hissed in his ear as I sensed a few more people. I looked up and smiled at Kaname, who looked quite surprise. Zero was glaring at Aido angrily.

" hello" I said standing up. Aido got up only to be grabbed by the back his collar by Kaname.

" I'll take of him and wait for the Headmaster's instructions is that alright Kiryu?" he asked coldly. Zero glared even harder at him.

" Take him away Kuran" he sighed. Kaname took Aido and Kain , while Zero fixed Yuuki's hand.

" hurry up and grab those two, this place is making me sick" he growled walking away. Me and Yuuki looked at each other before picking up the students.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for the long wait.**

**CHAPTER THREE**

I was in my room checking my appearance ,when my bandaged hand caught my attention. I looked down and frowned. I took it off and threw it away. Besides my hand was already healed. The sun was rising as I looked at the window. I glared abit from the light and grabbed Zero's tie.

I had to give it back to him. Then again he probably wouldn't want it since my scent was on it. I smiled and put it on instead. Today was going to be fun.

When I left the girls dorm I heard some screams. I looked down at my watch. Seven thirty am. ' I'm going to so kill those idiots' I thought walking over to the gates. I saw Yuuki on the wall and decided to join her. I jumped up easily and sat down.

" Oh hi Lexy-Chan" Yuuki said. I nodded.

" Good morning" I grumbled glaring daggers at the girls below. Half of them shrinked back in fear. I smiled.

" so what's with all the noise?" I asked looking at Yuuki.

" Today is 's day. The day where girls give chocolates to the guys they like" she explained.

" cool so you plan on giving Kaname some?"

Yuuki glared at me as she blushed.

" No" she half yelled. I covered my ears.

" please don't add to the- Hey get down from there!" I yelled standing up. Yuuki turned to that girl with braids and glasses trying to get over the wall.

" but I have to give this to them" she said as she lost her balance. There were screams and I just watched as she fell.

Zero caught her and I clapped totally amused by all this.

" Good job Zero" Yuuki cheered. Zero put the girl down and glared at the girls.

" The night class are resting come back at twili-"

" In other words don't come back" I said putting my hands together making my voice echo. Zero glared at me harder.

" Do you just want to make things worse?" he yelled up at me.

" Yep I'm just doing this to annoy the hell out of you ,besides class starts in five minutes and if I remember correctly those who don't get to class on time can't go see the night class today." I tapped my chin like I just remember something. Gasps were heard from below.

" come on we can't be late"

" crap I didn't realize it was late"

" aww man perfects always ruin everything"

I brushed away the comments and jumped down to join Yuuki and Zero.

" Hello my dear partners in crime... well okay Zero actually" I said picking up my bag.

" Why you little-"

TWEEET!

" Alright you break it up" Yuuki snapped getting in between us. Zero and I had glaring contest for a couple of seconds before looking away.

" Yes I win" I said pumping my fist into the air. Yuuki sighed and dragged us with her to first period.

~~~ After Classes: Moon Dorm ~~~

I stood with Yuuki as we tried to get girls behind the right gates.

" Zero why don't you help...us" We sweat dropped when we saw all the girls on his side already behind their gates.

' jerk just wants to rub it in' I thought gritting my teeth. I looked at the fangirls and gave them a death glare. They were immediately behind the gates in five seconds flat. I smiled.

" much better" I said as the gates to the moon door opened. The Night class came out and Yuuki explained to them the rules while I sat next to Zero under the trees.

" What does it take to make you go away?" he asked. I shrugged as I leaned back against the tree.

" I don't know" I said. We watched silently as the Night class went to their gates.

" I see your wearing my tie" Zero muttered. I nodded, " unless you want it back...''

" I don't want it since it has your scent on it" he said rudely. I glared at him and stood up when Yuuki fell.

" You don't have to be so mean about it" I sighed ruffling his hair. I walked to Yuuki and helped her up. I noticed something small on the ground and picked it up. It was the chocolates she was suppose to give to Kaname.

I hurried over to Kaname and tapped his shoulder. He turned and I smiled.

" Please accept these the one with the green ribbon is Yuuki's" I said as I heard her having a spazz attack. Kaname smiled and patted my head.

" Thank you" he said. I nodded and turned to only be punched in the shoulder.

" What the Chiz?" I shouted rubbing my arm. Yuuki glared at me.

" Why did give it to him?'' she yelled.

" cause you like him" I replied bluntly. She blushed , then went off on Zero because he didn't stop me. He held an bored expression like me and I sighed.

'hmm tomorrow's the day where Zero bites Yuuki, then he... hey where everybody go?' I thought looking around. I seriously have to stop thinking sometimes. I ran off to the Headmaster's house for dinner.

'' Damn Zero needs to stop bailing out on us it's annoying" I grumbled opening the door to the headmaster's bathroom. I stopped when I saw Zero sitting on the floor. He was staring off into space like I do. Coool. I crouched in front of him and dried his hair. Then I put his shirt over his shoulders.

" and that my dear friends is how you protect yourself from a cold" I said in an matter of factly voice. Zero was still staring into space. I smiled and pulled out a black sharpie. His hand wrapped around my left wrist tightly. Bingo.

" Don't even think about it " he growled. I smiled at him.

" good morning to you too" I chirped as he glared. We sat there in an awkward silence until I realized something.

" Oh I have give this to you" I said pulling a small box the size of a pack of markers out from my jacket.

" How did you fit that in there?" he asked.

" that's for me to know and for you to never to find out" I said an whisper.

I placed it right next to him and was about to stand up when Zero grabbed my wrist. I looked at him an eyebrow raised.

" Why are you being nice to me now?" he asked.

**Zero's POV**

I watched as Lexy tapped her chin while looking up at the ceiling.

" hmm I'll answer that question for you one day but for now it's a secret" she said locking eyes with me. She brushed my bangs to left side while she did the same with hers. I released her and stood up.

" Bye" she chirped before I closed the door. I lean against the door and sighed. This girl was a hard one to crack. She was different than Yuuki. Lexy seemed to say what was on her minds half the time , while she kept her thoughts hidden.

Just what had happened a few minutes ago. She looked like she wanted to tell me the truth but decided against it. I ran a hand through my hair and headed back to my room.

Hopefully tomorrow would be different.

**XXX**

**Yes I finished Chapter three I'm so happy. Chapter four will be posted up soon.**

**~ILuv Zero and Pocky Yum~^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

I sighed as I walked through the school hallways. Patrolling is really boring if you ask me. I stopped by a pair of french doors that led out to a balcony when I heard a commotion outside.' hey Zero's about to fight the night class... interesting' I thought opening the doors. I walked out and looked over the rail. Zero had just flipped Kain over his shoulder. I smirked and jumped, landing next to him.

They all look at me surprised.

" what are you doing here?" Zero asked. I yawned, " I'm bored and I heard you guys fighting so basically that's-" .

" Hold it!" a voice yelled. I looked to see Yuuki standing next to Zero on his left side holding Artemis.

" The student handbook clearly says there is no fighting on school grounds but if you're willing to fight than-" I covered Yuuki's mouth.

" I think they get it besides they were heading back to class right?" I said glaring at Ruka and Aido since they kind of were behind this crap. They flinched and Ruka ran a hand through her hair.

" yeah I'm bored so let's go back" she said turning around. The others followed her back into the school and I sighed.

" Zero you really have to stop getting into trouble it's not good for you" I said turning to face him. I sweat dropped along with Yuuki when we saw that he was gone.

" You know what he just wants me to talk to myself like I'm crazy" I shouted running off after him. I ran into the school to the set of stairs were. Zero was in the corner clutching his chest in pain. I sighed as I tied my hair up with his... I mean my tie. I walked over to him and pulled my shirt collar down.

" Here you need it" I muttered feeling starting to feel weird now. My back was now pressed against his chest as he licked my neck. I balled my hands into fist as Zero bit down. We just stood there as he continued to drink from me. I started to feel sick and was relieved when he pulled away.

I turned around to face him, a weak smile plastered on my face.

" see it wasn't so bad" I said as my surroundings began to turn hazy. I stumbled forward into Zero's bloody arms.

"I'm sorry" was the last words I heard before darkness engulfed me.

When I woke up again I was in the infirmy. " Good your awake" a voice said next to me. I jumped startled when I saw Kaname sitting on an stool beside the bed.

" dude not cool" I snapped glaring at him. He chuckled.

" my apologies" he said as I sighed.

" It's alright not your fault" I said throwing the covers back. I stopped from getting up when Kaname gave me the ' you're not going anywhere till your strength is back' look. I glared and stood up anyways.

" your not the boss of me" I said sticking my tongue out at him. I ran out of the infirmy towards the girls dorm.

The next day Yuuki had found out about Zero and we teamed up to help Zero with his blood lust control. We sat in class next to Yori lost in our own thoughts.

" Zero's not here today" Yori commented. Yuuki jolted in surprise and I rested my head on my hand.

" he's sick " I responded bluntly. Yori nodded, satisfied with my answer. I sighed, closing my eyes.

' hmm I wonder what he plans on doing today?' I thought as the bell rang for end of class. I got up and waited for everyone else to leave before talking to Yuuki. She nodded and we left going to gather the things we needed.

"_Lexy he's heading your way I repeat Zero's heading your way"_ Yuuki's voice cracked through the walkie talkie.

" roger I'm on it" I replied. I hoped on the wall that was part of the school gates. I waited for a few minutes and smirked when I saw Zero walking up.

" Hey mister Emo where is a good looking guy like you going?'' I shouted to him.

**Zero's POV**

I was about to leave the school grounds, when I heard a voice I did not want to hear.

" Hey mister Emo where is a good looking guy like you going?" Lexy shouted. I looked up to see her sitting on the wall. She held an amusement look on her face.

" Don't call me that" I growled at her. She smiled and jumped down, landing softly in front of me.

" aww fine joy kill" Lexy muttered as I sensed Yuuki behind me.

" Good job Lexy" she said running up to her.

" Thanks you too" she said as they gave each other thumbs up. I rolled my eyes. They could be really stupid sometimes. I cleared my throat getting their attention.

" Oh yeah what were we doing again?" Lexy asked scratching her head.

" we were going to stop Zero from leaving" Yuuki remained her.

" oh yeah" she said smacking her fist into her palm. I did a small sweat drop. Correction, Lexy was the idiot.

" Anyway Zero you can't leave" both of them said in unison. I sighed.

" why not?" I asked.

" because you can't that's why" Lexy said nodding her head. I glared.

" That's doesn't make any sense" I yelled. " so?" she shot back.

Yuuki got in between us again. " would you two stop?" she snapped before turning to face me.

" Zero look we want you to stay because we care about you and we want to help you through okay" she said.

" yeah what she said and because we don't want you to this battle this alone" Lexy said in an quiet voice. I stared at the two as they stared back at me. I gave in.

" Fine I'll stay" I was suddenly hugged by them.

" Yay!" they shouted. I narrowed my eyes at them and they backed away.

" Come on it's time for dinner" Lexy said dragging me and Yuuki with her.

**Lexy's POV**

I kicked opened the doors to the Headmaster's office Friday morning. Yuuki and Zero sweat dropped.

" Kiryu look at this uniform it will fit you perfectly" the Headmaster gushed over the white uniform. Zero whacked him and Yuuki held him back from leaving. I looked at the Headmaster who was rubbing his swollen cheek.

" that was your fault" I said simply. He returned to his desk and sulked.

" Headmaster you didn't have to step on that landmine" Yuuki scolded him. I cleared my throat.

" excuse me but aren't we to discuss something important?" I asked. Everyone became serious.

" ah yes we know that Zero can't go back to what he was before but we cannot allow him to be transferred to the Night Class" Yuuki said. I jumped on Zero's back causing him to glare.

" nope it won't do because Zero probably just kill them all" I said poking the back of Zero's head.

" Would you stop?" he yelled. " nope" I said, popping the 'P'. The Headmaster sighed .

" Well there is a way to help him Lexy can you come here?" he asked. I nodded , knowing that I was going to get the bracelet. He put it on and handed Zero the knife.

" Kiryu cut her finger" he instructed. Zero looked at him suspiciously.

" don't worry it it's just a small cut" the headmaster said. Zero cut his finger and the Headmaster pulled our hands closer. I watched as a single drop of blood dropped onto the bracelet. I covered my eyes as a bright light hit us.

I removed my arm to see Zero pinned to the ground. I smirked and crouched on the ground next to him. " poke" I said poking his neck where the tattoo was. He glared at me and I laughed.

"Zero are you okay?" Yuuki asked concerned. He nodded.

" He's fine as long as he doesn't try to move. Lexy, Yuuki I want you two to use this on Zero if he attacks anyone alright?" the headmaster said looking at us seriously. I saluted him and watched as he offered Zero his blood. I yawned as Yuuki held Zero back.

" oh look at that it's almost time for class" I said cutting Zero off from his short rant. I grabbed Zero and Yuuki by their collar and started to drag them out of the office.

" Kiryu aren't you forgetting something?" the Headmaster asked. I let go of him and smiled.

" tell us later okay?" I said. He nodded and closed the doors behind.

" Alright time for us to go visit Kaname" I whispered to Yuuki. She nodded and we ran to the moon dorms.

We arrived as two guys were being pushed out by Aido, who looked really tired. He held an hand in front of his eyes to block the sun from his sight.

" uggh sunlight" he grumbled. Aido brighten up when he saw us. He draped an arm each of us.

" came to give me your blood?" he asked. I glared at him and shrugged his arm off of me.

" No we came to see Kaname stupid" I hissed. He backed off and let us in the dorms. I stared at the inside bored as Yuuki freaked out about the place.

" so can you take us to see Kaname or what?" I asked. Aido placed his hands behind his head as he started to walk up the stairs.

" sure" he said as I narrowed my eyes. Knowing that Aido was going to freeze Yuuki, I pushed her out of the way and got frozen instead.

" this is pissing me off" Aido growled turning to face us. I held an relaxed look on my face while, Yuuki started to spazz out.

" Why are you so important to Kaname-Sama?" he asked Yuuki.

" because he saved from a rouge vampire when I little so I own him my life" she responded. Aido looked surprise.

I yawned as I tapped him on the shoulder. Both him and Yuuki jumped at my appearance. " You guys are really slow" I said pressing a pressure point on Aido's neck. I watched as he fell to the ground.

" Good job" a voice said. I jumped a feet in the air. I turned to see Kaname standing there.

" seriously we've been through this before stop doing that" I snapped as the door opened. I knew it was Zero and didn't bother to turn. Kaname smiled and ruffled my hair.

" Ack! stop your ruining messing my hair up" I said swatting his hand away.

" Sorry" he apologized. I glared at him and walked down the stairs to meet up with Yuuki and Zero.

" sorry about the mess" I called over my shoulder. I ran outside to see Zero hand Yuuki a gun. I ran over and took it. I threw far into the woods. Zero glared at me.

" What hell was that for?" he yelled. I narrowed my eyes at him.

" asking Yuuki to kill you or asking me to kill you is a big no no so let's leave it at that" I hissed as the bell rang for the end of first period.

" Oh crap come on ' Dad' we'll probably give us a pass" I said running towards the school building.

**XXXX**

**Yay chapter four is done and so is volume one. If there's any important event I missed please tell me so I can fix it. Have a good day.**

**~ ILuv Zero and Pocky Yum~ ^-^**


End file.
